


Too much love will kill you (just as sure as none at all)

by spi11ed_milk



Series: Theo’s ineffable’s husbands fics [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Sad Aziraphale, lonely Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spi11ed_milk/pseuds/spi11ed_milk
Summary: This fic was written at the request of a wattpad user. As I have abandoned wattpad, i don’t feel like checking who it was. But you probably want to know the plot.Crowley goes to Las Angeles to visit some detective and an old friend and Aziraphale is left alone for a week or two. Everyone else is too busy for him and he starts to feel lonely. Crowley offers comfort as soon as he gets back.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Theo’s ineffable’s husbands fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628674
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Too much love will kill you (just as sure as none at all)

aziraphale was having a hard day. okay, a hard week. maybe even a hard month or two. everything seemed to be going wrong! 

friday used to be aziraphale's favorite day. him and crowley would find a new restaurant every friday and dine. then, the two would head to aziraphale's bookstore and drink wine. a

now, aziraphale found himself dreading friday. 

crowley had been gone for two weeks, visiting someone in las angeles-a detective or something. aziraphale was very lonely. he didn't talk to many other people. sure, there was mr. shadwell and madame tracey but they were on holiday this week as well. 

the them were preoccupied with their own games and fun. 

anathema and newt were... busy, wink wink. 

aziraphale realized he wasn't close with anyone but crowley. although he doubted greatly that crowley would say the same. 

it's very hard not to love crowley, but aziraphale new the love was not mutual, nor would it ever be. crowley would never love aziraphale in anyway, especially not in the way aziraphale loved him. 

and that brings us back to friday. it was, quite possibly, the worst day aziraphale has had since crowley left. he tried a new restaurant, but it wasn't the same. the food wasn't good, it was bland and dry and gross. the staff were rude and looked at him odd for being a party of one. 

when he got back to his shop, he found he had drank all his wine. aziraphale was tempted to go back out and get some more wine but he didn't feel like seeing other people, happy and not alone. 

aziraphale found himself on the edge of tears. his heart plummeted and he felt like he was suffocating. 

oh, how he wished crowley was there. 

tears came flooding down aziraphale's face and he was gulping large, labored breaths. aziraphale's heart was racing, racing, racing and he couldn't keep up. he sobbed loud and ugly, ragged breaths more noticeable, shorter. aziraphale's body was shaking madly. 

just then, the door to the bookshop opened and crowley came waltzing in. aziraphale, too lost in his own sadness, didn't notice until crowley said something. 

"angel," crowley called.from the back room, crowley heard someone crying. specifically, his angel crying. crowley swore his heart-completely for show at this point-broke at the sound. "angel!"

crowley nearly tripped over himself running towards his angel. he found aziraphale curled on their couch, sobbing and shaking like a chihuahua in the rain. crowley immediately ran to his side and started comforting the angel. 

"angel, hey, angel, what's wrong," crowley asked softly, kneeling at aziraphale's side. aziraphale didn't answer, but his weeping slowed slightly. 

"hey, angel, i'm here now, it's alright, baby," crowley told his angel softly. "shh, it's okay, i'm here now, angel. it's ok, i love you." 

crowley went quite when he realized what he said. aziraphale stopped cry and lifted his head. crowley's heart shattered at the sight of his angel, face red and wet with tears. 

"crowley? do you... you love me?"

"of course, angel," crowley said, half worried he crossed a line, half received. maybe... maybe aziraphale would feel the same. 

"i love you too, my dear.”


End file.
